


Cute but Evil

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Food, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Ed learns not to push Kain to far.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Kain Fuery
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Cute but Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #48 shocked

Ed stood in the middle of the kitchen and had two questions that he was in desperate need of answers. The first should have been an easy one to answer.  
Kain had gotten rid of every scrap of real food in the house. The cabinets were filled with every variety of powdered milk and cans of creamed soup there was. The refrigerator and the freezer were packed to point of bursting with milk and cream  
The other burning question was when did Kain become so vindictive?  
He realized there was one more important question should he be proud or afraid?


End file.
